clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Carlson
Levi Carlson is a graduate of Clearwater High School and a recurring character during the first two seasons. He is a very devout Christian who is aggressive in every aspect of his life. He was best friends with Blake Sommer and was in a relationship with Brittany Brith, which ended on bad terms after she dumped him when he had depression following his mother's passing from cancer. He then sent her nude pictures around the school after she accidentally sent one to him. He was portrayed by Jeremy Sumpter. Character History Season 1 In Radar, he bumps into Brittany and gets her name wrong. After Brittany learns from Scott that he goes to the same church, she tags along to their youth group only to see Levi. After this comes out during the class, she and Scott both get kicked out and Levi follows them to see how they're doing. Brittany asks him out and he rejects her since he barely knows her, leaving to go back inside shortly after. In Personal Jesus, Brittany turns Satanic and her friends warn her that it might eliminate the small chances she had of being with Levi. In Want U Back, Levi asks Brittany where Blake is and Scott answers that they don't know when Brittany freezes up. Out of the blue, he asks her out the next day and she agrees, going against her friends' wishes. He invites her to their first date at a church banquet and she fears that he is more religious than she thought when he asks her to say prayer at lunch. In Sick Muse, he comes up from behind Brittany at her locker and kisses her neck, inviting her to his church youth group that weekend. She agrees to come and they kiss before he leaves. At the park, Levi tells Brittany that he loves her, which surprises her. Still worried about how he will react after finding out she is a Satanist, she tells him what she should do about her friend being a Satanist. He asks if she cares about her and she tells him that she does, which he responds that it shouldn't matter. Thinking he won't care, Brittany comes out and tells him that she's the Satanist. Shocked by this news, Levi walks away and tells Brittany that it does matter when it's her. He later approaches her at school and tells her that he doesn't want to break up and that it is his Christian duty to get her back on God's path, which she fakes that she is happy about, when really it annoys her. Season 2 In Bring Me to Life (1), he is at lunch with Brittany and tries to feed her jello, but it falls everywhere. They kiss and laugh about it and then Brittany tells him that he should meet her parents, which he says it nerveracking. She asks him if he can do it that night and he starts to get shaky and tells her that he's hanging out with Blake, who Brittany didn't know he was friends with. She suggests they have a double date with him and Eliza and Levi gets weird and leaves the table in a rush, which worries Brittany. After getting paranoid with the help of her friends that he's cheating on her, Brittany tries spying on him and finds out that he lied about hanging out with Blake that night. She tries to get a hold of him, but he doesn't answer his phone. She confronts him about it the next day and he tells her that he doesn't have to tell her everything that he does. She accuses him of cheating on her, which upsets him to think that she would believe he would do that. He angrily tells her he's not cheating on her and slams his locker before leaving. At lunch, things are awkward between them and he leaves to go to the bathroom. In this time, Brittany goes through his phone to see if he's talking to other girls and find him texting a girl named Layla a lot. She asks him who she is and he gets very angry, saying that Layla is his mother's cancer doctor before storming off, upset that she went through his phone instead of trusting him. In Bring Me to Life (2), Brittany is waiting at Levi's locker with chocolates and apologizes, which he accepts. She then asks if they can hang out after school and he tells her that he's visiting his mother in the hospital that night. Brittany asks if she can come because she wants to meet his mom and he agrees, excited for them to meet. At the hospital, he introduces Brittany as his girlfriend and his mother is excited to meet her. They enjoy their conversation and all have a good time. Afterwards, he is walking her home and holding her hand, asking if she liked his mom. Brittany tells him that she loved her and he tells her that his mom loved her too. She brings up the fact that his mom is going to die and he gets very offended, leaving her before she can apologize about it. She is at his locker again the next day with chocolates, but he apologizes to her for not understanding that she doesn't know how to go about the situation and that he knows she didn't mean anything about it. They both agree not to get mad at each other when they mess up and kiss. In The Ghost of You (2), he witnesses Brittany, Moon, and Eliza getting into a confrontation with Jarrod and runs over to see if they're okay, telling them that he knows the guy from some of his classes and he's trash. He then walks off with Brittany after they tell him they're okay. In A Year Without Rain, Brittany comes to Levi's mother's hospital room with coffee, but Levi tells her he doesn't want any. His mom explains that they just found 3 new lumps in her breast and they have to check them out. Brittany tries to comfort Levi, but he pulls away and wants to be alone. Brittany tries to talk to him later and asks if they can go on a date outside of the hospital, but Levi doesn't listen and tells her he wants everything to get better. She tries to tell him that she's there for him, but he tells her that she'll leave like everyone else does and doesn't kiss her goodbye. She then comments that if things don't change, he might be right. On her way to break up with him, she enters the room and finds Levi crying, telling her that his mom just died. She comforts him and feels horrible that she was just going to dump him, deciding to wait now. In Kiss With A Fist, they are doing homework together and Brittany comments how it's nice they're hanging out again since she misses that, but Levi shrugs it off and tells her he's going to go talk to his teacher. She then asks him if he wants to break up since he'd rather talk to a teacher than her and Levi tells her that he doesn't and can't explain it since she wouldn't understand before leaving her. Brittany then has had enough and breaks up with him later that day. He loses it and tells her that he's sorry he changed since his mom dies, calling her a bitch and that he never wants to see her again before storming off. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), Brittany accidentally sends a nude photo of herself to Levi and when he gets it, he thinks that it's an attempt to try and get him back. Still furious at her for dumping him because his mom died, he sends the photo to everyone in his contacts to get her back. Brittany confronts him about this and tells him that she didn't mean to send it to him and he tells her that she deserved to have it sent around the school anyway since only sluts take nude pictures. He puts the blame on her and tells her to take charge of her actions before walking away. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 In Fucked Up World (2), he is seen at graduation walking across the stage and getting his diploma as Brittany is seen in the audience rolling her eyes and wishing she never sees him again. Appearances Relationships Brittany Brith Main Article: Brittany-Levi Relationship *Start Up: Want U Back (115) *Break Up: Kiss With A Fist (215) **Reason: He was depressed and ignored her after his mom died. Trivia *He is the first religious character to be introduced on the show. *He is the first character to leak somebody's nudes, which he did to Brittany. *He is the first character not to have any lines in his final episode. The second was Blake, which occurred in the same episode. Quotes *"Sup, Bethany." (First Line) *"This is YOUR fault. So take charge of what you did." (Final Line) *"Hey, who wants to enter prayer with me?" *"What I really want is for everything to get better. Everything sucks…" *"I never want to see your ugly bitch face ever again, okay?" *"The slut gets what she deserves…" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Graduates Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6